Les débuts DU couple
by beautifull-nigthmare
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment James et Lilly avaient fini par sortir ensemble? et bien moi je vais vous le raconter. Un OS pour découvrir comment les parents de notre Harry international ont comencé à sortir ensemble


_Pffff qu'est ce que je m'ennuie! En plus, je déteste être au dernier rang, tout ça parce que je suis arrivée 2minutes après le début du cours. Et comble du malheur, il a fallu que la dernière place libre se trouve juste derrière lui, James Potter! Il est si...sexy mais qu'est ce qui me prends! Pourquoi je pense comme ça à lui? Oh j'ai tellement envie d'aller lui parler après le cours, peut-être même l'embrasser. Mais enfin Lilly ressaisis-toi! Olala! Je sais que je lui plaît mais il doit avoir renoncé, je l'ai tellement repoussé! Il faut dire qu'il était si prétentieux avant, encore maintenant mais moins et puis c'est différent!_

_Je nous imagine dans le parc de Poudlard, nous promenant main dans la main en amoureux.J'en connais plusieurs qui seraient vertes de jalousie en nous voyant, il y en a tellement qui rêveraient de finir dans ses bras. Elles l'ont toutes remarqué sur son balais lors des match de Quidditch ou dans les couloirs où il se pavane avec ses amis._

_Oups le cours est déjà fini et j'ai même pas suivi tant pis! Et il est déjà parti, c'est raté je l'ai laissé partir, j'ai pas osé attirer son regard. J'aimerai tellement l'embrasser dans un coin du couloir. Je sais pas commencer les histoires, j'aimerai vraiment qu'il vienne me voir. _

_C'est malin, il pleut et il faut traverser le parc pour rejoindre les serres, pas grave je serais mouillée mais je serais pas la seule._

**-Hey! Evans!**

_C'est lui j'avais même pas vu qu'il m'avait suivie, je pensais qu'il était parti devant._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

_Mais pourquoi je lui réponds si méchamment, il ne m'a rien fait_

_-_Sirius m'a dit que t'arrêtais pas de me mater pendant le cours de Binns. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ma Lilly chérie? _Et il me demande ça avec ce sourire qui illumine son visage._

_Dieu qu'il est beau!_

-Je ne te matais pas! Je me concentrais sur le cours

-Menteuse! Tu n'as pris aucune note!

-Mais...euh_ Je reste sans voix, il a raison, je n'ai rien écouté, je craque à mort sur lui, je lui mens et je ne trouve rien à lui répondre._

-Tu es si jolie quand tu sembles désemparée

-Je ne suis pas désemparée! Je..._ Je rêve il est en train de m'embrasser!_ _Et moi je lui rends son baiser. Mmmmmh il embrasse si bien et je me sens bien dans ses bras comme si le monde autour de nous disparaissait. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens c'est l'occasion ou jamais._

-James...

-Oui ma Lilly?

-Je...

-Tu...?

-Je t'aime

-Yes! Je le savais!

_C'est pas vrai mais quel salaud alors c'était ça je ne suis qu'un jeu! Il voulait juste vérifier qu'aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister!_

-Oh Lilly fait pas cette tête là c'est pas ce que tu crois! Je suis si heureux de savoir que ce que j'éprouve pour toi tu l'éprouves pour moi. Moi aussi je t'aime! Depuis le temps que j'essayais d'attirer ton attention et toi qui me repoussais sans cesse.

_Oh il est merveilleux il faut que je lui fasse savoir. Je l'embrasse? Allez oui._

_Mais c'est quoi ce sifflement que j'entends? Oh non! c'est Sirius Black son meilleur ami qui se tient à l'entrée du chateau avec ses deux autres amis Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow._

**-Hey, cornedrue! Toi et ta Lilly vous feriez mieux de rentrer si tu veux pas qu'elle attrappe une pneumonie et que tu ne puisse plus l'embrasser comme tu viens de le faire!**

_Il me fait rire lui mais c'est surtout de voir James lever les yeux au ciel de cette façon, il est si mignon._

_-_James, Sirius a pas tort! On est toujours sous la pluie et on commence vraiment à être trempés.

_Pourquoi il sourit? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec sa baguette?... Il est vraiment trop gentil, quelle bonne idée que ce toit invisible_

**-Et voilà Patmol! C'est mieux comme ça, elle risque plus rien!**

_Je ris, il rit aussi et_ _il m'embrasse, encore. J'adore ça...Mais c'est quoi ça encore il ya quelqu'un près de nous?! Oh Sirius! Et Rémus et Peter! Ils exagèrent! Même James a l'air de le penser même si ça semble aussi l'amuser._

-Les gars vous voyez pas que vous dérangez, là?

-Si on le voit mais on va quand même rester là! _Même si il a dit ça en rigolant je suis sûre qu'ils sont capables de le faire_

-Bon ben on rentre au chateau, alors! Faudrait pas rater le cours de sortilèges déjà qu'on a raté botannique.

_Il m'attrape la main, je crois qu'il va falloir courir... Ben oui mais ça n'a rien changé on est quand même trempés tous les cinq même si on a couru._

_Allez un dernier bisou et entre en classe. Olala quelle histoire! J'y crois toujours pas! Moi Lilly Evans 17 ans depuis peu, en 7ème à Poudlard, je sors avec James Potter que j'ai si longtemps méprisé. Qui l'aurais cru!_


End file.
